criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Antoinette Frank
|birth place = Opelousas, Louisiana |job = Former New Orleans police officer |pathology = Unclassified Killer Cop Killer Robber |signature = |mo = Shooting |type = |victims = 3 killed 3 Attempted |charges = 3 count of first-degree murder |sentence = Death |capture = March 4, 1995 |status = Incarcerated }} Antoinette Frank is a former New Orleans police officer who, along with her accomplice and boyfriend, Rogers Lacaze, committed a violent armed robbery at a Vietnamese restaurant on March 4, 1995, which resulted in them killing two of the owners' children, as well as off-duty New Orleans officer Ronald Williams II. Frank and Lacaze were convicted for the triple homicide and sentenced to death. Background Not much information of Antoinette's past prior to the murders at the Kim Anh Vietnamese restaurant is known except that she applied twice as a police officer at the New Orleans Police Department and developed a relationship with Rogers Lacaze, a known drug dealer, despite the risk of jeopardizing her career. Crimes, Capture, and Incarceration On the 4th of March in 1995, Antoinette Frank and Rogers Lacaze paid a visit to Kim Anh, a Vietnamese restaurant where Frank worked as a security guard when she was off-duty as a police officer. While the employees were cleaning up the restaurant after closing, Chau Vu was counting the money that had been made in the day and proceeded to pay Ronald A. Williams before she noticed that Frank was approaching the doors. Earlier in the night, Lacaze and Frank visited Kim Anh twice to pick up some leftover food to eat. After Frank had left the second time, Chau realized that the front door key to the restaurant was missing and that Frank returning a third time in the night was a sign that something bad was about to happen. She ran to the kitchen and placed the money in the microwave. Frank used the stolen key to gain access to the restaurant, walked past Williams and pushed Chau, her brother Quoc, and another employee into the doorway of the kitchen. When the shots rang out, Williams follows behind to see what was going on only to be approached from behind by Lacaze, paralyzed from being shot in the neck, and killed when Lacaze continuously shot him in the head and back. While Frank turns around and goes into the dining room, Chau, Quoc, and the employee hide in the rear of the kitchen's walk-in cooler and turn off the light as they enter. While Chau, Quoc, and the employee hid inside the cooler, Frank and Lacaze shouted at Cuong and Ha and demanded them to reveal the location of the restaurant's money, but they didn't know where Chau had hidden it. When Cuong hesitated to tell them where the money was, Frank pistol-whipped him. After finding the money in the microwave, Frank returns to the dining room and shoots Ha three times as she was kneeling and pleading for her life before shooting Cuong six times. As Frank and Lacaze leave, Quoc emerged from the cooler and ran to a friend's house nearby to call 911 to report the murders while Chau remained in the cooler to contact 911 on her cellphone. However, Chau didn't get a signal because of the lack of reception in the cooler. When the robbery was finished, Frank dropped off Lacaze at a nearby apartment complex before returning to the scene of the murders as a responding officer in an attempt to kill Chau and Quoc to prevent them from speaking out about her involvement. When Chau saw her, she told her that she knew what she had done and cried out to the other responding officers that Frank was involved with the robbery. After questioning both Frank and Chau at separate tables, police arrested Frank and charged her with three counts of first-degree murder. Lacaze was arrested and charged later that night. Afterwards, Frank was taken to police headquarters for further questioning before she confessed to her involvement in the robbery with Lacaze. On October 24, 1995, Antoinette Frank was sentenced to death and is currently incarcerated at the Louisiana Correctional Institute for Women in St. Gabriel. Modus Operandi The M.O. of Antoinette Frank and Rogers Lacaze mainly consisted of shooting their victims in some way. When Lacaze killed Ronald Williams, he first paralyzed him by shooting him in the neck before proceeding to repeatedly shoot him in the head and back. Following the verbal assault against Ha and Cuong Vu when they wouldn't disclose the location of the restaurant's money, Frank pistol-whipped Cuong in an attempt to extract the information from him. When she finally found the money in the kitchen's microwave, she shot Ha three times as she was pleading for her life and shot Cuong six times. After the completion of the robbery and learning of Quoc and Chau's survival from the police scanner, Frank dropped off Lacaze at a nearby apartment complex and returned to the crime scene as a responding police officer in order to find them and kill them before word got out of her involvement in the robbery. However, Chau saw through her ruse and alerted the other responding officers of Frank's presence. Known Victims * March 4, 1995: Kim Anh robbery-murders: ** Officer Ronald A. Williams II ** Ha Vu ** Cuong Vu ** Chau Vu ** Quoc Vu ** Unnamed employee On Criminal Minds While Antoinette Frank has yet to be mentioned or referenced on the show, it is possible that she may have been used as inspiration for the majority of killer cops featured in the series including: * Tim Vogel - Extreme Aggressor * Vincent Shyer - Broken Mirror * Bruno Hawks - Secrets and Lies * Jason Clark Battle - Lucky and Penelope * Ronald Boyd - A Rite of Passage * John Curtis - The Replicator * Wayne Gulino - The Return * Owen McGregor and The Rogue Deputies - Angels and Demons * Dale Shavers and The Corrupt Corrections Officers - Lockdown * Brian Cochran - Internal Affairs * Calvin Shaw - Alpha Male, Assistance Is Futile, In the Dark, Hell's Kitchen, True North, and Green Light and * Jeremy Grant - Luke Sources * Wikipedia's article about Frank * Nola's article about Frank Category:Real People Category:Real Killer Cops Category:Real Life Cop Killers Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Rampage Killers Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Narcissists Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Real Life Female Killers Category:Real Life Robbers